


Philadelphia

by threewalls



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Clan Valerious must survive.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Philadelphia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoiryu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shoiryu).



On the third night after their father had been taken, Anna takes Velkan to the tower bedroom they played in as children. She closes the heavy curtains around them and rests his head upon her shoulder. They whisper over linked hands.

Their bodies are no longer children's, and react as flesh must. It is a curse and a pity that God considers some loves a sin, but their family bears a worse curse than this. Clan Valerious must survive.

Tomorrow, Velkan must assume leadership of the village. Anna will not deny her brother what comfort her kisses may bring tonight.


End file.
